


Three Adventurers Walk into a Cave...

by That_Nerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Based On A Writing Prompt, Dragons, Fantasy, Multi, No one knows what they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd/pseuds/That_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a writing prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Adventurers Walk into a Cave...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a vague experiment! I sent the same prompt to a few of my friends, because I wanted to see the different stories people would write from the same prompt.

Dahlia sighed slightly and looked at her friends and traveling companions. There was the short but rather violent Myrtle, and then there was Athi, who was fairly tall, and quite mellow.

Myrtle grinned at Dahlia, "what if we just, went in the cave? I mean, it's probably empty. We could find cool gear!"

"The locals say there's a dragon in there!" Athi cut in.

"Then let's fight it! Kill it, and steal it's riches!" Myrtle shot back.

"How about," Dahlia broke in before the two could start arguing, "How about we don't do that, and we go do something more safe?" Myrtle frowned, giving their (self appointed) leader a skeptical look. "We wouldn't be adventurers if the things we did were  _safe_."

Athi nodded. " ****For once, Myrtle has a point."

**"** Whose side are you on?" Myrtle asked, shooting a glare in Athi's direction, the blonde just shrugged. "I'm bored, we should either go in the cave and kill a dragon, or go and find something else to do."

****Dahlia rolled her eyes. " ****You two are going to be the death of me."

****"Are we going or not?"

****"I vote we go and investigate the cave."

****"That," Dahlia sighed again, Myrtle was already slowly backing towards the cave. "Is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea." Dahlia sighed yet again, her friends were going to get her and themselves killed one day. "I guess we'll do it and see what happens."

****Myrtle whooped and charged towards the cave, ignoring Dahlia as she tried to at least get the dark haired girl to wait until the rest of them were ready. Athi adjusted her belt and followed their teammate, Dahlia rested her hand on her sword and charged after them.

 

 


End file.
